Consequences
by LooneyDottyMaddyNutcase
Summary: anger, betrayal, and desolation. Merlin was tied to a pole and was burned to ashes. Yet, here he was standing there, years and years before he arrived at Camelot. Years before he knew he was Emrys. AN: time travel. Dark-ish Merlin.


**Disclaimer: i do not own Merlin**_  
_

**Warnings: I've only finish the 2nd season. So, any mistakes you see, please kindly point it out so i can improve. thanks! **

**Author's note: enjoy. :D**

* * *

**Prologue**

_They came at night._

"Open the door!"

"W-What is the meaning of this?!"

_No one had suspected anything._

"We are here under the orders of the king."

_Not even Arthur._

"…wha-?"

"Detain him. Under the order of the king, you are to be persecuted for treason and spying on the royal family of the Pendragon, disguised as Prince Arthur's man-servant."

_They drag him to jail._

"I should have known you're Balinor's son."

_Uther was there._

"You. It's you who set the Dragon on Camelot! You set the dragon free!"

"No, I-"

"Silence! Don't think of denying. When the witness comes, we'll know."

_And he left, leaving Merlin lost, trapped, cold, anger, betrayed and… fears. Tremendous horrifying fear._

_Before morning came, they brought his mother._

"Merlin! Merlin! What's happening?!"

"Mother? Mother!"

"Merlin!" _Gasp_. "Let go of me!"

"Mother! Everything is going to be fine… everything is going to be fin- Mother!"

_They drag her away, purposely passing his cells._

"No! nonononnononono! Let her go! Release her! Please…. Let her go… please…"

_He had screamed for her. Again, and again…_

_The next time he saw her, she was covered with blood, bruises, wounds and her clothes were tattered. Her eyes…. oh dear Lord… her eyes…._

_He heard them whispers…_

"…she kept silent. Even after everything, she kept silent… how is that possible?"

_Guilt, so much guilt tore into him. What had he done?_

_He had brought his legs to his chest and wrap his arms around them and sobbed, rocking to and fro, to and fro._

"What has she done to deserve this? It's all my fault… my fault… "

_It was morning when they drag him out of the cell._

"Where is my mother?! Dann it! Answer me!"

_He had struggled then. Biting, pushing, punching, kicking, biting…_

_The bruised guard unwillingly muttered, "You will see her later."_

_Yes, he did see her later. Tied upon a pole, surround by golden grass._

"NO! No! Let her go!"

_It was only then he had resorted on using his magic. Threw both his guards away._

_He tried to reach his mother, but seconds after throwing the guards, arrows was embedded on both his legs, render him onto the ground, useless._

"I knew it! This boy is a druid! Burn him!"

_The crowd had cheered. The knights looked grim but… they did nothing to help Merlin._

"Burn the witch!"

"NOO! Please! Ler her go. It was all me. I am to blame. Not her! Please! I beg of you! Please!"

_His mother… she smiled._

"I love you, Merlin. And know that I am so proud to call you as my son!"

_He screamed. Glasses exploded, anything, everything brittle were turned to dust. But the fire did not reduce. Nor did her screams._

_He was numb by the time they tied him to the pole. Tears were pouring freely from his eyes._

_When the torch was lit, Merlin looked up, straight into Uther Pendragon's eyes._

"Why did I ever save you?"

_The last image Merlin saw and heard was Arthur's horrified eyes, Gaius and Gwen's shouts and struggles._

"MERLIN!"

_And he woke up._

"Shh…. Merlin. It's alright. Everything's fine. It's just a dream. Just a really bad dream."

_Wha-?_

"Mom?"

"Yes Merlin, it's me."

"…b-but…but they burned you… and then me and an-…"

"shh… it's a dream, Merlin. You're going to be fine. See, we're right here. Healthy as ever."

"A dream?"

"Yes, Merlin, a dream."

"A dream.. just a dream…"

"Yes. A dream."

"Just a bad dream…"

_Is it?_

* * *

**prologue done!**

**Now, i need you opinions on this story, please~ is it, okay? bad? downright awful?**

**PS: i need an awesome someone, patient to be my beta reader, please? with a cherry on top? cause, there's a hell lot of mistakes in... well, everything i wrote. hehe. **sorry, readers, for killing your brain cells**.**_ ._ **so, anyone up for the job? ... please? i am new in the...beta-thingy thing. **

**PPS: sorry if i offended you anyhow anywhen anywho.**


End file.
